Reach for the Sun
by gainafreak1020
Summary: Simon is a digger for Jeeha village working to expand his village but the time will come when he will lead his village and the rest of mankind away from the darkness
1. Chapter 1

The world was dark in Simon's world. There were no skies, no suns, no moon, and no stars .To the people of Jeeha village and to most of the people in the world there was only the stone ceiling and the black abyss. Yes the world was a pretty dreary place but nature always had a way of bringing us out of the dark through our own will to survive and to prosper .That is what evolution is and it will lead mankind out of the dark and into the light for good but without a few bumps along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent my whole life with my eyes looking up at the ceiling. It made me feel safe but I also felt trapped and I despised it for taking away my parents when it chose to crumble away. it was pretty funny to me every time I thought about it. I guess that's why I was always a good driller, with my drill I brought my village deeper into the earth with each rotation away from that dammed ceiling and away from my suffering . When my parents died I was sad for a long time until I met my aniki Kamina. He was so strong and possessed an adamant will that was unable to be broken by anyone. I was happy again but he disappeared one day everyone thought he died but I think he went off to see the world for what it "really was" as he always said and I still think he's out there and I'm gonna join him someday"**Okay if you all wanna get your steak tonight keep digging until I say you are done!!!!!!!!!**" That was the village chief he was a good man at heart and took me in when my parents died. He was very strict and tried to squash out any trace of rebellion he could by being a hard ass.

"Oi !chief I'm done for today but I think I am gonna dig around a bit for a couple of hours see what I find"

"Ok Simon, **The rest of you maggots better keep digging or the next hole you'll be digging your Grave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Like clockwork I met my drill quota and went a little over like I always did which entitled me to a bigger piece of steak but that was in the back of my mind today because I found a treasure. It was a golden drill bit that flashed with much intensity whenever I was close to the place where I found it. To solve that mystery I went back and dug some more until I unearthed a giant face. It was crimson in color and mechanical and seemed to be controlled by the numerous buttons and levers that were strewn across the interior. What caught my attention though was the hole that was about the same size as my drill bit .Curiously I inserted the drill bit into the hole and turned it. A bright green flash enveloped the chasm and the machine sprung to life. The controls were foreign to me but I knew how to make it move somehow.

"Well well well looks like driller boy found himself a new toy how's about you let me take it for a spin" A group of delinquents from the village found me and had me surrounded they were always against me because I was better at drilling than they were. They wee about to attack until there was a thundering crash in the distance that sent those guys scattering. A few seconds after the crash a golden ray of light flooded the cavern and chased away the darkness . With that cue I ran to the source of the light and I found myself looking at the ceiling again but the stone was gone replaced with a canopy that seemed to go on forever and I was happy again until I saw a giant mechanical beast staring back at me

"Oh shit !" The beast had two horns and vaguely resembled a pig mole. It lifted one of it's hands and prepared to strike at until two loud bursts rang out. I was dazed after that but what happened next took me com0pletely by surprise the giant exploded into a million pieces

"Take that you Ganmen piece of shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice rang out within the cavern and I looked to see a woman with long red hair wearing little clothing that could drive any man wild.Some would say that she was being a whore but it jut showed how she could not be hld back by anyone or anything that's the vibe I got from her and she just kept pulling me in. She was absolutely stunning with a figure that was a godsend and she spoke to me. "Hey there the name's Yoko pleased to meet ya... Hey are you okay"

She had nice lips and a lot of cleavage and her legs were long and smooth like pure white marble and when she smiled it warmed me but that wasn't what got my attention it was how she carried herself .Despite her stunning beauty and youth she seemed to take it all in stride with modesty. She shook me out of my daze when she dashed in front of me and aimed her cannon at my mech.

"Oh My god!!!!!!! it's a Ganmen quick get behind me!!!"

"No wait that's mine I found it!!! anyway thanks for saving me my name is Simon and I am the digger for Jeeha village I hate to ask but where did you come from"

"I come from the surface"

"The surface?... you mean up there?" I looked up and all I could see was blue for as far as my eyes could see I got lost for awhile until I felt someone near me place heir hands on my shoulder

"yup the first time you see it you can't help but wonder why the hell such a thing was kept out of sight "

"Yeah so what were you doing fighting that metal demon"

"That demon as you call it was a Ganmen a mech piloted by Beastmen used to terrorize the humans on the surface. For as long as I could remember and probably way before I was born the Beastmen attacked us after a while we realized that we couldn't take this sitting down so we fought back.it's my job to fight those things and to keep my village and others safe " She said that with a sense of triumph and pride that shined with more brilliance and luster than any glowing orb in the sky I guesss that's when I started to desire her not just because of her beaty but because of her will to live and to protect but I thought it could never happen

"Cool so this face thing I dug up is a Ganmen too?"

"It is different from the other ones that I encountered but it seems that it could be of use to us in the beastmen/human war you wanaa help us " I froze when I heard the word "fight" I never fought for or against something my whole life I just wanted to dig and for minute I thought of saying no but something made me change, maybe it was the chance that I would be able to see things I never saw before and I would be accompnied by a girl as cute and preety as her or maybe instict told me to go on until I couldn't go anymore either way I found myself saying yes.

"Sure I'll come who knows what I will come acoss there but I won't find out squating in the dark"

"That's the spirit come on we'll go to my village on the surface to get prepared" With that Yoko took out another cannon and shot it into the air. Her round broke past the hole in the ceiling and it burst into a fireball afterwards more machines gathered around the hole in the ceiling a few seconds later a basket came down attached to a rope and settled right in front of us .

"all right Simon let's go we're gonna head back to Ritona village my home tomorrow we'll be briefed on the situation" As Yoko stepped into the basket my eyes fell southward toward Yoko's but it was round and firm and I could'nt help but drool

"Simon are you ok? you seem a littlle detached"

"Oh I am allright Yoko just a little shellshocked"

What awaits them on the surface only time will tell

Well that's the first chapter I will continue depending on the amount of reviews I get. I hope for this fic to be a mixture of those erotic fics sprawled acroos the net but with some maturity mixed in as well a perfect example would be Tsurumaki's naruto fic series "No bo no cry " where a sexual relationship blooms between naruto and anko and develops iinto an emotionla one. well cya nxt time gainafreak out


End file.
